Power Cut
by loverswalk89
Summary: Short fluffy smutty Spuffy. In the mist of a power cut Spike & Buffy keep themselves occupied


Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

Summary: Title kinda says it all, some light fluffy smutty Spuffy goodness in the middle of a power cut.

A/N: Got the idea when I was in the middle of a power cut... Go figure. As always reviews are greatly appreciated - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

_Power Cut_

* * *

Spike laid there with his hands behind his head, his chest bare and his red satin sheets covering him to the waist. Either side of the bed were candles, That he had set up. He was deep in thought when Buffy opened their bedroom door.

"She alright?" He asked her as she slipped into bed beside him.

"Yeah I just had to convince her that it wasn't an apocalypse and that it was a pretty standard power cut" she said laying her arm over his chest and snuggling into him.

"She's a bright kid" he smiled

"A little too bright if you ask me, did you tell her about the power cut in Sunnydale? Because now she seems to think we need to get out of town before the ground caves in" Buffy propped herself up on her pillow eyed him skeptically

"Uh I might've told her a story or two" he stuttered

"Telling our five year old, bedtime stories of Hellmouth's and demons is so not what she needs" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Jacelyn isn't a normal five year old, we both know that. There's no need to coddle her"

"I'm not coddling" she argued

Spike stifled a grin "You are, she special. The daughter of a vampire and a slayer?" He reminded

"I know, I just want her to have a normal childhood. Away from everything that goes bump in the night" Buffy sighed

"You can't protect her from it luv, just embrace it" he urged her

" So I'm supposed to just embrace the fact that our little girl will one day play an important role in an apocalypse and could die at the hands of god knows what?" Buffy asked, rolling over onto her side in a huff

Spike sighed and scooted closer to her kissing her shoulder lightly "No love, but that's years away yet. If she asks about demons and anything else other worldly I'm gunna tell her, make sure she's prepared"

"It's the uncertainty that's killing me Spike" she murmured

"I know luv, but we'll get through it. Do you really think I'm going to let my one and only princess die? You're nuts!" He tried to reassure her

"I know" she said softly grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her "I'm just protective is all"

"I know, you protect her and I protect the both of you. I meant what I said the day I married you Buffy. I will protect you and our family until the end of the world"

She turned to face his icy blue eyes "I know, and I love you. You know that right?"

"I know kitten, and I love you too I always have and I always will" he smiled sweetly

She leaned over him and brushed her lips with his, still in all the years they had been together his kiss could still get her heart racing and worst of all he knew it. She felt his cock stiffen and grinned in between kisses.

"Looks like somebody is still awake" she teased

"He's got a mind of his own" Spike shrugged

Buffy took it as a free pass to explore his body, she'd touched every inch of it before but every time she did so she'd find something new or rediscovered her love for his chiseled abs. She gently planted kisses down his neck, chest and lower abdomen.

"Buffy" He whispered breathlessly

"Shh" she silenced him putting a finger to his lips continuing her descent down to his pulsing cock.

She took him into her mouth and he gasped as her hot tongue licked the length of his shaft making his hips tilt up to meet her mouth.

"Oh god Buffy" he gasped "I want to be inside you"

She released him from her mouth with a gentle pop "Not yet..."

"Bloody hell you're going to torture me aren't you" he whined

"You betcha" she winked again going down on him.

"Nuh-huh" he said quickly pulling her up to meet his mouth in a passionately wet kiss "Your turn" he flipped her on to her back teasing her trailing his fingers lightly down her lower abdomen until his got to her sweet succulent nub and circled it with his finger making her cry out.

He slowly slid his fingers into her, slipping in and out softly "Guh... Spike" she moaned running her fingers through his hair

He slowly kissed down until he reached his target, he lapped her up licking and sucking her clit. He knew she was ready he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly trust into her. She flipped him onto his back still connected intimately she slid slowly down his shaft, beginning to ride him softly.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she murmured in his ear.

They picked up speed, meeting each other trust for trust. Until they both found their sweet release together.

Still panting Buffy slowly eased herself off Spike's cock, and positioned herself next to him. He put his arm around her pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

"I will never get tired of that" he beamed

"Me either" she smiled as they both basked in the after glow of their lovemaking.

"Who knew power cuts could be so fun?" He asked rhetorically

"Hmmm" was the only thing she could respond as her eyes fluttered shut and she fell to sleep.

Spike lay there basking in the beaut of his bride... Oh yeah he didn't want this power cut to end.


End file.
